onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Believe
Believe was the song sung for the 2nd opening in the One Piece anime. It was sung by Folder5 for the Japanese version and by Meredith McCoy for the FUNimation Dub. Opening Shot of the ocean before showing a montage of characters up to Loguetown arc (even a few from fillers such Daddy Masteron and Carol) before going to title. The Merry sailing with the Straw Hats crew before they nearly sail off a waterfall. The Straw Hats showing off attacks while scenes from previous episodes featuring them play in the background. Flashes of upcoming characters (Apis, Erik and Commodore Nelson, Ms. Friday, Mr. 13, Ms. Wednesday (Vivi), Mr. 9, Mr. 8 (Igaram), Ms. Monday, Mr. 5, Ms. Valentine, Dorry and Brogy) Straw Hats running on a beach with a Sea King yawning in the background (lifted from a chapter cover), Shanks and his crew, more shots from previous episodes and finally the Straw Hats once again with Luffy using the Straw Hats flag as a cape. Gallery Lyrics |} FUNimation Version English Credits: English Lyrics - Brina Palencia English Singer - Meredith McCoy ''Intro: Destiny... Fate... Dreams... These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life These things shall not vanish from the Earth... ''Lyrics: People tell me my head's in the clouds I don't care what they say because I'm dreamin' of you You are the treasure I've found So bright, so bold, yet so elusive It's hard to look away, even though it's blinding me There are no words to describe how I feel inside I'm really really stuck on you whoa, whoa! I have to follow my dreams however crazy they seem And I won't stop 'til I get there, you will see You're all I need to have the strength to believe Believe in Wonderland! I'm gonna' follow my dreams, however crazy they seem I'm gonna' share them with you, a love so true You're all I want, together we can move on Live how we want to! There is no limit to us, we have the power of love And we don't wanna' live ordinary lives We have the chance to live in paradise Believe in Wonderland! Trivia * Folder 5 typically remixed and reworded many songs from the Super Eurobeat singer "Lolita". Believe is a remix and reword of her song "Dreamin' Of You". * There is a small error in the intro before the song starts- the diamonds on Krieg's hand are reversed, they are placed on the left hand instead of the usual right hand. * The Color Spread from Chapter 147 can be seen in the opening. * As with most early One Piece openings, the song is prefaced with a short narration. Believe's opening narration is a short monologue spoken by Monkey D. Dragon in Episode 53, the final episode of the Loguetown arc, the arc in which this opening debuted. External Links *Wikipedia article about "Super Eurobeat" in which Lolita's song originally features. Site Navigation es:Believe it:Believe Category:One Piece Music Category:One Piece Openings